


Chemistry Bonds

by JustSimon



Category: Broken Bottles (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: Fan name Sasaeko created from two Japanese words, Sasaeru - Support and Ko - Child, roughly literally that meaning Child of Support.
Relationships: Dokutsuki/Sasaeko





	Chemistry Bonds

Dokutsuki not were in her room anymore, she noticed that this place looks like her old room, there was a green like a grass floor and blue like a sky walls with a clouds, then Dokutsuki heard a familiar feminine voice.   
'Long time no see Doku-chan.'   
When Dokutsuki turned around she saw her old and dead friend, girl with a short red hair in purple or maybe violet dress, and how not strange shoeless.   
"Sasaeko!? But i thought you are dead." 'I am, but you too, you know.' "I am dead?" Dokutsuki tried to remember how she died. "Right, i tried some chemicals as usual, but i mistaken some test tubes and accidentally created a poison smoke, which instantly killed me." 'I told you that that hobby will give you a troubles.' "Shut up! I knew that, but, i dreamed to become a famous chemist. Sigh. Its kinda weird but i am actually happy to see you again, and well, i am really sorry for-" 'For that you killed me?' "Gulp... yes, i just don't know how is this happened." 'Hey wait, wait, you forgot what actually happened? Well, its been my fault, if i not made that tantrum and attacked you, you not used that broken bottle to defend yourself and ended my life, so its were my fault. I am sorry Doku.' "You don't need to apologize because, i never felt something bad to you and never will." 'How can you such easily forgive me, i lost control and tried to kill you.' "Because you lost control from me and my weird behavior, i know that i was an awful friend, but, despite on shit which i did you never left my side, but i never thanked you, i never appreciated your kindness, friendship and support, after i lost you, my life became even worse, glummy and harder, i am sorry Sasaeko." 'Doku, everything what you just said, its were serious?' "Well, i don't have a reason to lie."   
Sasaeko walked to Dokutsuki and embraced her.   
"W-what are you doing?" 'I kinda, missed you, you know and missed by these bizarre hair too.' "I-idiot."  
She let go Dokutsuki still holding her for a hand.   
'Well its time for me to go in the void, sayonara my silly Doku.' "But when Sasaeko were ready to go, Doku still held her for a hand.   
'Doku let go of my hand.' "No, you don't deserve to be forgotten, in my next life, i wanna go with you." 'Come on! You can find someone better than me in your next life, just let-' "I can't because i love Sasaeko." 'Eh? NANI!? Y-you don't need to lie just to persuade me.' "I mean it, after i explored my dreams, i understood that, you more than a friend to me." 'Doku... To be honest i always dreamed to be your knight in the shining armor, and you helpless damsel in distress.' "I-idiot." 'Come on, don't be such a tsun.' "I am not a tsun, sometimes you actually an idiot." 'Maybe you right.' "In our next life i want that you helped me to became a famous chemist." 'You mean, help to you study all of this?' "Yes." 'Not a question my silly Doku.' "Sigh."   
Girls went in their next life, but it will be a different story.

**Author's Note:**

> Fan name Sasaeko created from two Japanese words, Sasaeru - Support and Ko - Child, roughly literally that meaning Child of Support.


End file.
